


Peter Parker Blurbs

by peterrrparkour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), spiderman far from home - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker - Freeform, midtown school of science, spiderman homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterrrparkour/pseuds/peterrrparkour
Summary: collection of short blurbs for Peter Parker <3





	1. Just a Bet

“ **I don’t catch feelings,**  Y/N!” Peter’s voice rang much too confidently loud in your ears. You turned your cheek away from him so he wouldn’t see the tears pooling up and threatening to spill over in your eyes.

“Peter, I just… I can’t even believe what you’re saying right now, just a few days ago you told me that—  _that you loved me_ ,” you whispered so quietly you weren’t sure if he would hear you. Peter scoffed and slammed the heels of his feet against the ground, pushing off the bed to put even more distance between you two.

“That’s pathetic.”

Your chin wavered under the harsh words flowing out of his lips so easily you couldn’t try and tell yourself that he was just pretending to mean them anymore. A few cracked sobs escaped your mouth despite your palms firmly pressed over it; chunks of hair hung over in the front of your face, hiding you from the sweet boy you thought you knew so well.

“I don’t understand, okay! One day you’re telling me all these things I want to hear, for what? Why did you do this to me, Pete?” your voice developed a bitter undertone as you tried to wrap your head around it. Peter’s head shot up at the nickname only you called him by, and for just a second, he remembered why he told you he loved you in the first place.

But that was before he “lost the Stark internship.” Peter couldn’t keep trying to do good when obviously he only managed to make things worse every single time. He was done trying. Done with Spider-man. Done with Peter Parker. He didn’t want to be anybody anymore. He didn’t want to have to lie to you, but it was the only way.

“Fine! You— you really want to know, then?  **You were just a stupid bet, anyway!** ” Peter spat, the intent behind his words was clear and convincing. It… it couldn’t really be true, could it?

Peter was the boy that gave you his sweater if he noticed a single goosebump on your arm. He pulled your chair out for you every day before you sat down at lunch. He never let go of your hand in between classes, no matter how many textbooks he struggled to carry. It just didn’t make one bit of sense.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t really care, just… get out of my room already,” Peter finished, walking away from you to fling open the door and motion with his hands for you to leave. You wanted to throw yourself under the covers, tell him to stop messing around already and cuddle with you. But something had obviously changed inside of him, and all you could do was respect his wishes.

Trembling, you walked to the door and wrapped your arms around Peter in one last hug. He didn’t push you away, only stood there and took it, forcing his eyes shut so this time you wouldn’t be the one to see him cry. Before he could shut the door in your face, you turned and spoke a final goodbye.

**“I hope it hurts the next time you think of me.”**


	2. Make a Distraction

“ **This is the last time we’re doing this** , Peter,” you mumbled, sliding up your window for your blushing boyfriend to crawl through. He peeked up at you through tufts of curls that shaded his eyes, then stood on his feet to face you.

“But… I thought you wanted this,” Peter stuttered, his brown eyes widened as he looked on you with confusion and a bit of worry. A corner of your mouth lifted in a makeshift smile, and his shoulders eased down a couple inches.

“I want  _this,_  but I want you to knock on my door, to _I don’t know,_  lemme know when you’re coming over so I can prepare,” you tried to get through to him, but he gave you that same, adorable, blank stare as if he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

“Why would you need to prepare?” he questioned, looking at your spotless room, until you nodded at your legs clad in an old pair of sweatpants. Peter sucked you in tight to his chest, lifting you off the ground a little bit so your toes skimmed the carpet. Forgetting that Peter’s visits were supposed to be kept on the down low, you let out a loud peal of laughter and ruffled your hands through his hair.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Peter dropped you immediately, searching around for a place to hide but there was nothing.

“Y/N!  **Please, just make a distraction!** ” Peter whispered, his voice reaching high octaves as his heart beat out of control, not wanting to be caught. You motioned for him to get out of the way, and ran to the door, but it flung open before you could peek out the door to greet your dad.

“Why are you laughing? He’s in there isn’t he,” Tony pressed, placing an open palm on the door as he tried to peer around you to search for Peter. You pushed back against the door, but Tony could’ve easily snapped the door open if he wanted to, and he wanted to.

“No, Dad, wait don’t!” you called after him but he was already ripping the covers off your bed, looking under it, flinging open the doors to your closet.

“Come out, Spider-boy! Spiderling! Underoos!” Stark yelled in every corner, wondering if he had been mistaken considering he checked almost every place. Almost.

In unison, both of you raised your eyebrows high, heads shooting upward to gape at the ceiling. Peter gulped in, his body pressed skintight to the ceiling, and he gave an awkward wave with one hand, not sure whether to come down or stay glued to the ceiling amidst the embarrassing situation.

“Uh, hey Mr. Stark!”


	3. Tell me you didn't say yes

Flash Thompson stood blocking your locker, barely visible over the large bouquet of flowers in his arms, with a tiny little note in the middle that read one word that was far from simple:

_Homecoming?_

Nervous, you shifted your eyes to the floor, and the way too overconfident Flash started to squirm a little. You opened your mouth to speak when a loud bang beside you ripped into your focus.

Peter Parker, your kinda-sorta-secret-boyfriend, had dropped his Chemistry book to the floor with a loud clap, his face turning red at the scene in front of him. Without even giving you a chance to explain, he bolted off toward the opposite end of the hallway, not turning back even when you profusely called out after him. You had to fix this, and fix it right now.

“Listen Flash, I appreciate the gesture, but I can’t go with you to Homecoming,” you kindly as possible broke the news. Flash dropped the flowers to the floor, kicking them aside as he stepped forward.

“What do you mean you can’t go? Girls don’t say no to The Flash!” he demanded, his eyes flickering between you and the crowd of people that had gathered to watch him get rejected.

“I’m sorry, I… I have to go find Peter!” you blurted out, feet running off in your boyfriend’s footsteps.

“You’re leaving me for Penis Parker? Y/N! You’re going to regret this!” he pathetically screamed after you, but you had already burst through the doors to see Peter hunched over on the steps of the side staircase.

“Hey, Pete…” you softly and slowly spoke, sitting down next to him and cautiously wrapping your arms around his frame. His cheeks burned red with jealousy; no one made him feel more insecure than Flash, and he couldn’t bear the thought of you dancing in his bully’s arms at the one place he wanted to take you himself.

“ **Tell me you didn’t say yes to… _him_** ,” Peter spat, convinced you already had accepted the offer and came here to break things off with him. Despite how many times you told him, Peter always believed you would ditch him whenever a more popular guy came around and swept you off your feet. But Peter was the one for you, he just didn’t see it yet.

“Peter! Of fucking course not! Knock it off, already. I’m your girlfriend, and I don’t want to be with or go to Homecoming with anybody except you,” you pleaded with him to look into your eyes and know you were speaking the absolute truth. His chin turned to face you, watery tears coated underneath his warm brown eyes.

“You really mean that?”

You let out a frustrated sigh and covered your face in your hands. How much convincing would it take for Peter to understand you were head over heels falling for him?

“Yes, I really do. And, if you’re okay with it, I think we should be open about us, so more stuff like this doesn’t happen again in the future,” you suggested, putting your heart on the line for him.

Peter’s face lit up in an all-encompassing smile, dimples littered his cheeks and crinkles lined the corners of his eyes.

“I would love that, Y/N.”


	4. Is someone jealous?

“ **Is someone jealous?”**  Peter cooed, stepping so close as he slowly wrapped his arms around your waist. He thought it all was so funny, the way all his time nowadays seemed to be preoccupied with all things Stark.

“ **I don’t know, should I be** , Peter?” you tested him, palms getting sweaty with rage as you shoved his hands off of you and stepped backward. His face wrinkled up in confusion, obviously torn between the meaning of your words. Annoyed, you cursed and turned away from him, grabbing onto the railing above the stairs with your hand, about to speed off from this dreaded conversation.

“Y/N, wait!” Peter yelled, gently placing a hand on your back to remind you of his presence in the calmest way possible. Letting out a deep sigh, you relaxed and leaned back into his arm, tilting your head to rest on his shoulder.

“ **You have no idea who I am, do you**?” he questioned, not necessarily in a cocky manner but more genuine surprise than anything else. Swiveling to face him, you placed both hands on each of his shoulders and stared deeply into his eyes. Was Peter really going to tell you where he actually had been going every time he skipped a date because he had “something really important to take care of”?

“How could I? You don’t tell me anything!” your tone grew heated and laced with palpable frustration. Peter cracked a smile, probably not the best time to do it as you narrowed your eyes and glared at him with as much hatred as you could muster for the boy you absolutely adored.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this to you… I just don’t want to see you all hurt and jealous, when there is no reason to be either of those things,” Peter began, pausing before he made his confession.

“I’m Spider-man.”

Your jaw dropped to the floor, and Peter had to grab ahold of you to make sure you wouldn’t tumble down the steps. You wanted to say “prove it” but you knew Peter wasn’t one to lie. Your cheeks flushed pink as you looked away in disbelief, not knowing how to continue being with Peter when he was so incredibly gifted and… important. When almost a minute had passed and you still didn’t speak, Peter broke the silence for you.

“ **Aww, you’re blushing!** ” he grinned, pinching your cheeks between his fingertips which only served to redden them even more. “What’s going on in your head, pretty girl?”

“Peter, of course, I believe you, it’s just– how do I… How do I even continue doing this with you when you’re—him,” your voice fell to a low whisper at the last word. You couldn’t even bring yourself to say Spider-man, it was too unreal. Peter’s grin grew so wide his facial muscles ached, and he dove into your chest for a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

“Y/N, that’s what I think every day when I’m with you. You’re you and you’re incredible and I don’t deserve you one bit,” he revealed, opening up and making your heart twitch with appreciation. You looked back at him through a blurry sheen of tears, unaware his vision was fogging up as well.

“I love you, Peter Parker, or Spider-man. Whichever, but you’ll always have my heart,” you confessed, fingers gripping onto the back of his soft, cotton t-shirt. Tears stained the sleeve and you sniffled into him, not ready to let go yet.

“I love you too.”


	5. Dirty Puns

Reaching for a textbook on the top shelf of your locker, you shifted your weight to the tips of your toes, fighting to balance. Two hands gripped at your hips, providing stability but also sending a jolt of electricity tingling from his fingertips resting gently on your exposed skin. It could be no one else except Peter Parker. You started to turn to face him, but he made the first move, bringing his lips so close but not to touch your ear.

“Are you a mirror, because I can see myself inside of you,” Peter whispered, shoving aside his typical shy nature for something bolder. You staggered a step back, but that only brought you tighter into his body. Your textbooks and notebooks slipped out from under your grasp, landing at your feet with a loud smack.

Nervous to hide your raising temperature, you scrambled to the floor, putting space in between you and Peter. A soft smirk swept over his lips; his senses were dialed to a thousand and you couldn’t possibly hide your embarrassment from him. Peter took the opportunity to lean against the dark blue locker, looking down at you with a faux innocent twinkle in his boyish brown eyes.

Snapping up to your feet, you struggled to pretend to appear cool and collected when Peter had the opposite effect on you. Pulling you back into him, he tipped his forehead in to skim over yours, a blush captivating his cheeks as well as yours. Seeing his twinge of awkwardness, you relaxed and melted like chocolate into his comforting arms.

A mere second or two passed before Peter snaked his hands down your spine, settling on your lower back. His hands inched down further, causing you to slap his hands away and stumble back against the locker. He bit his bottom lip and raised his hands in surrender, but Peter couldn’t hide the rare sheen of overconfidence that was obvious in his expression.

“Peter!” you hissed, head swiveling in a circle to ensure nobody else had seen what went down between you two.

“Sorry! Y/N it was just a little fun seeing you blush, I’m done now I swear,” Peter begged you to believe him, crossing his fingers and placing them over his heart. Rolling your eyes, you nodded slightly, closing the locker door. Peter looped his hand in yours as you headed down the hallway, going back on his promise as he leaned in one more time.

_“You’re on my list of things to do tonight.”_


End file.
